Generally, in a printing device, ink is stored in an ink box and fed to a printhead through an ink feeding channel. When the printing device is being moved or the printing device is not level, ink in the ink box can flow through the ink feeding channel and leakage can happen as a result. Therefore, a breaking switch for ink feeding channel would be helpful.